kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Djinn
The Djinn (also known as Genies) are magical spirits. They are often found residing, or trapped inside magic bottles or lamps. Some of them are benevolent, who benefit those who freed them, but some malevolent, who avenge those who free them. But generally they serve the person who holds their lamp. Background Graham found a Genie in KQ2 that gave him 3 treasures, and then departed. In KQ5, Graham found a bottle with a vengeful genie, which luckily he gave to the Old Witch rather than opening it himself. The type of Genies known of in the Land of the Green Isles legends are genies that serve their master for life, and whose personalities mirror that of their masters. A genie belongs to its owner for life - or, that is, for however long the fortunate "master" might keep hold of the creatures lamp. According to the stated "rules", each genie is immortal and each is permanently attached to a given lamp in which they might or might not be trapped for long centuries depending on the whims of their owner or fate. Once the lamp comes into the possession of a man or woman that person becomes the genie`s master and must be obeyed, Genies are very valuable creatures and can do a variety of tricks including transporting a man anywhere on earth, taking any shape the master might wish, and, of course, the ever-popular gathering of great treasures and wealth. A genie does have some limitations, however: it cannot cure ills, change the weather or bring back the dead. And a genie always has a weakness. A genie is also bound to its master in other ways. It is said that a genie is like a mirror; it only reflects its master`s will. If a master is evil minded and cruel, the genie will be also. If a master is generous and kind, so will be the genie. The most well known of this type of Genie is Shamir Shamazel. At first he was serving evil Abdul Alhazred, but after Alexander stole his bottle from Abdul, he followed him, serving the kingdom. Mali Mellin was another of this type of genie well known genie in Green Isles lore. Genies in the Unofficial Games While a genies lamp could be found in the unofficial KQ2 (AGDI), there was no genie to be found, inside the lamp was a note from a freed genie. Behind the Scenes *Genies or Djinn (singular djinni) are spirits of Arabic mythology, and later of Islam. While Angels are made of light, djinn are made of fire and have natures like men, able to be either benevolent or malevolent, and possess vast powers. Suleiman could bind djinn to objects, like lamps. Thence, they found their way into the Arabian Nights fairy tales and western culture. Wish-granting was a later addition; originally, the wishes (i.e., wants and needs) of the master was carried out in the manner of a servant. *They are most often called genie in KQ games, and Genie within the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles (though both genie and djinn are mentioned). *they are classified as Djinn within the An Encyclopedia of Daventry. category:magic Category:Djinn Category:Races category:KQ2 category:KQ5 category:KQ6